Kingdom Hearts History
by DarkStar94
Summary: Continuación de Kingdom Hearts 2. Aviso de spoilers (kh: Recoded, 2 y 3D [Escenas basadas]). Sora, Riku y Kairi reciben una carta del Rey Mickey que les avisa de un peligro que vuelve a amenazar la vida de los tres chicos. Un viejo enemigo aparece y varios nuevos que haran que la vida pacifica de estos amigos se vuelva a poner patas arriba. Reescribiendo de mi memoria.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: otro fanfic pal canto xDDDD ya le dije a sora que se lo fuese aprendiendo XDDD

Sora: me lo aprendi mu deprisa o_ou

saludos y que os guste! ah otra cosa este le saque de mi memoria y lo que no me acordaba me lo inventaba xDDDDD es una especie de continuación de kh2 asi que aviso de spoilers

...-...

Kingdom Hearts History.

Capítulo 1.

Era un día tranquilo en Destiny Islands. Sora estaba sentado en la playa, con la mirada perdida en el orecordando los dos años de aventuras que tuvo y recordando también a los amigos que hizo en su viaje. Los echaba a todos de menos, sobre todo a Donald y a Goofy, con quienes había viajado. En eso estaba, cuando vio a su amigo Riku cruzar el puente hacia su sitio preferido, la palmera torcida de paopus. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí a través de una caseta. Cuando estaba cruzando el puente vio a su amiga Kairi que se acercaba a la isla en una barca.

Sora llegó a la palmera y la pasó por encima de un salto. Su amigo estaba sentado con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada. Sora se apoyó en la palmera y puso las manos en su nuca.

- No ha cambiado nada, ¿eh? - dijo Riku de repente.

- No - le respondió Sora -, nunca cambiará.

- ¡Que mundo tan pequeño!

- Es... parte de uno mucho mayor.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Entonces, Sora miró a Riku y dijo:

- Oye Riku, ¿dónde crees que llevaba esa puerta a la luz?

Riku se bajó de la palmera, riendo, y Sora se situó enfrente de él, bajando las manos.

- Aquí - dijo Riku, señalando el pecho de Sora.

- ¿Aquí? - preguntó Sora, llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Sí, siempre habrá una puerta a la luz.

Sora sonrió y los dos oyeron que Kairi les llamaba. Venía corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

- ¡Sora! ¡Riku! - se paró a su lado y se puso a recuperar el aliento.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó Sora.

- Mirad - Kairi les enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano, era una botella con una hoja y un sello conocido para los tres amigos.

- ¿Es del rey? - Sora le quitó la botella.

El chico la destapó y sacó el papel. Lo desdobló, manteniendo la botella en su mano, y empezó a leer. La carta decía:

_Queridos Sora, Riku y Kairi:_

_Os mando esta carta para avisaros de que la oscuridad ha vuelto y puede que ataque a vuestras islas. Mandaré a Donald y a Goofy a que os recojan. Mucha suerte._

_Firmado: Mickey._

Los tres amigos terminaron de leer la carta y Sora se la guardó junto con la botella. Estaban comentando lo que les había dicho el rey Mickey cuando sonó un estruendo desde la gruta secreta, como una explosión, y empezaron a salir sincorazón por toda la isla. Los tres amigos invocaron sus llaves espadas: Sora la Cadena del Reino, Riku Camino al Alba y Kairi Abrazo del Destiono.

- Abrete camino hasta la gruta - le dijo Riku a Sora -. Nosotros nos encargamos de los de aquí.

- De acuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

yo: Saludos! aqui vengo con otro capitulito, os aseguro que en este habra algo mas de accion y por favor, no me mateis si hay algo que no os gusta xddd

Sora: yo te mataria pero estoy... *le tapo la boca*

yo: no nos digas spoilers sora por favor ^^ bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo! :D

...-...

Capítulo 2.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la playa, iban eliminando sincorazón por el camino. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Sora se dirigió a la gruta secreta, quitándose sincorazón del medio, mientras Riku y Kairi se encargaban del resto. Sora entró en la gruta y se quedó sorprendido por lo que pasaba: había aparecido una cerradura en la puerta misteriosa y los sincorazón estaban siendo atraídos hacia ella, acercándose lentamente. estaban tan distraidos con la cerradura que Sora los eliminó rápidamente. Cuando terminó con ellos, guardó su arma.

El chico no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él se abría un portal oscuro y aparecía un miembro de la organización XIII, con la capucha tapándole los ojos, que agarró a Sora por el cuello y le inmovilizó.

- ¿Dónde tus amigos ahora, elegido? - le susurró el encapuchado a Sora.

Mientras tanto, los sincorazón de la playa habían casi desaparecido, quedaba solo una docena.

- Riku - dijo Kairi -. Ve a la gruta, yo me encargo de estos.

- Vale.

Riku salió corriendo hacia la gruta, mientras Kairi eliminaba al resto de sincorazón. El chico entró rápidamente en la gruta, no sin problemas, y se encontró con un encapuchado que había agarrado a Sora por el cuello y le estaba asfixiando. Éste se removía, intentando soltarse, pero no conseguía nada. Riku quiso acercarse, pero nada más dar un paso, fue rodeado por los umbríos, los incorpóreos más básicos, y el chico se tuvo que encargar de ellos.

Sora veía borroso, pero distinguió que aparecía Riku y que era rodeado por incorpóreos. Hacía poco que el encapuchado había empezado a ahogarle, desde que le había dicho esa frase, y Sora se removía y daba patadas para soltarse, sin ningún resultado. Al final no puso más y cayó inconsciente.

Riku había acabado con los incorpóreos y miró hacia Sora en el momento en que éste dejaba de forcejear y se le cerraban los ojos. El encapuchado le soltó el cuello, le agarró por la cintura y se lo echó al hombro. Riku se abalanzó hacia el encapuchado, pero éste abrió un portal debajo de él y desapareció.

Riku falló por unas milésimas y se puso a pegar puñetazos al suelo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó.

Kairi vino corriendo por el grito y se encontró con que Riku estaba de rodillas en el suelo y no se veía a Sora por ningún lado, además de que la cerradura había desaparecido.

- Riku - dijo Kairi, arrodillándose a su lado -, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Se lo llevaron - susurró Riku en respuesta -. La organización XIII se ha llevado a Sora.

-...-

yo: pues hasta aqui otro capitulito mas :D que os ha parecido? contarmelo en un review, si no recibo suficientes sora no podra ser rescatado okno# XD

sora: tenia que tocarme siempre a mi u_u que pasara ahora?

yo: eso lo veras en el siguiente capitulo sora

sora: no es justoooo *se pone a patalear en el suelo y vienen kairi y riku y se lo llevan*

yo: o_oU bueno amigos, lectores y demas, hasta otro capitulo! y perdonen lo que paso xd


End file.
